Nunca me imaginei que seria você
by Karlla Darcy Culen
Summary: Em reforma! Após a queda de Voldemort, Harry se vê livre, para enfim ser dono do seu próprio nariz, e construir sua família, mas como fica seu coração nisso tudo? / Ship: Harry/Severo e harry/ surpresa… / contém Slash /Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Nunca me imaginei que seria você...

**Autora:** Dry..Karlla

**Beta Reader:** O word, mesmo.=D

**Ship**: Harry/Severo e harry/ surpresa….

**Gênero: **Romance/família/ Slash /Mpreg

**Classificação:** K , futuramente T...

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling® e seus associados..não há violação de direitos autorais ou mesmo marcar registradas.

**Atenção:** Esta história contém Mpreg (gravidez masculina), e relacionamento se não lhe agrada o gênero,não leia.. Considerem-se avisados.

**Sinopse:** Após a queda de Voldemort, Harry se vê livre, para enfim ser dono do seu próprio nariz, e construir sua família, mas como fica seu coração nisso tudo?

**Nota /spoiler :** Remus e Tonks não morrem na batalha e nem Fred .. a grande batalha acontece quase 2 anos depois...

**Negrito=texto**

_Itálico= Pensamentos_

_

* * *

_

Harry Potter estava deitado na sua cama em Grimmauld Place NUMERO 12 ,olhando um certo porta retrato..

A fotografia estava em formato trouxa..o que deixava ainda mais belo a imagem.

( **Musica que Vale a pena escutar...enquanto Harry pensa...**

com/watch?v=0b0NRSgRiHo -_ Would You Cry For Me - L_etras 'do album '2 NITE "de Smash. )

_Nunca imaginei acordar sem você ao meu lado..nesses últimos 8 meses sem o calor do seu corpo comigo.._

_Na verdade acordei sem nem ter dormido, passei as ultimas oito horas de olhos fechados, mas com a mente fervendo, e totalmente sem sono._

_Depois que essa maldita guerra acabou eu me vi que perdi muito mais que amigos.. Eu perdi o meu grande amor , o meu companheiro..._

_Achava que sabia quem eu amava antes, pensei e sonhei tantas vezes que estaria, enfim me unindo com ela.. Parece ate piada não e?_

_Sinto uma falta tão grande no meu peito.. Percebi que nunca amei Gina com mulher.. e sim como uma grande amiga e irmã.. e ela tem me dado tanta força, nos últimos dias..me apoiando sempre..._

_Acho que ate ela já se tinha se dado conta , que o amor que ela tinha por mim.. era realmente uma paixonite de criança...e o amor que realmente temos um pelo outro... _

_]é apenas uma amor fraternal, um amor de irmãos._

_Como gostaria de ver seus olhos pretos novamente.. sentir o cheiro da sua colônia ..escutar sua voz.. mesmo que seja gritando com todos..._

_Temos nossos segredos, nunca contei pra ninguém o que ouve nas masmorra... nunca contei dos nossos encontros.._

_Como sinto falta dos teus beijos, dos teus abraços ou de estarmos somente deitados como se não tivesse com nada a se preocupar.._

_Como meu Corpo ainda grita , pedindo por você...ansiando pelo seu toque..pelos teus lábios..._

_Mas sei que não estou só... você me deixou mais um pedacinho seu comigo, que só Merlin sabe como conseguir segura-los..em tantas desgraças e com essa maldita guerra.._

_Conseguir segurar mas um dos nosso tesouro.. e o nosso pequeno John ..ele esta tão lindo.. cada dia mais parecido com você... Sev. Não te contei ainda ou será que contei rsrs.._

_ estaremos sendo pais novamente ... agora de gêmeos.. de dois meninos..sim Sev.. de dois meninos... não é maravilhoso?_

_Sabe hoje dou risadas ,em saber que realmente eu não sou um bruxo normal..como todos vivem me dizendo.. e como você me falou varias vezes..._

_Se já é raro em uma gravidez masculina ,ir ate o final , isso ela durar os 9 meses, agora imagina estar gestante de gêmeos que ainda por cima.. estou conseguindo segurar depois de tanto stress e esforço..._

Poppy _se assustou tanto que correu ,depois que matei aquele desgraçado... ela veio ao meu lado, ignorando qualquer aluno machucado ,para me examinar...para saber da nossa segurança.._

_Tínhamos descoberto um dia antes desse "encontro " com Voldermot , você ainda esta atuando , como __Comensal __ da morte , o assassino de Alvo ..e eu ainda não tinha como lhe contar sobre o nosso presente.. _

_nem quando te encontrei a beira da morte.. e nos despedindo ...estava em choque que nem lembrei de te contar...me arrependo tanto..há se eu tivesse a oportunidade de voltar no tempo...e com toda a certeza.. _

_eu iria levar comigo um antídoto do veneno da _Nagini , mas claro que você estaria me xingando por mexer com o futuro ...e que falaria para deixar o destino seguir seu rumo...

_Mais sei que segurei por nós.. sei que por eles tenho que ser forte..sinto tantas sua falta..meu doce Severus..._

***toc-toc***

- Harry...posso entrar?

Harry saiu dos seus pensamentos , olhando para a porta e estava ali Remus John Lupin , um grande amigo.. Um verdadeiro pai, como era chamado agora ..de pai...pelo pequeno Teddy

- Há oi Remus.. como esta o meu pequeno?

Ele lhe da um sorriso tímido

-Todo sujo , esta no banheiro com Dora e Ted.. ambos estão dando um banho nela..

E não puderam segurar e riram.. ate que Harry sentiu que algo estava estranho...

- há não.. Remus desculpa acho que não conseguir segurar.. esses dois estão "lutando" aqui dentro...acho que a minha bexiga perdeu essa luta...

Ele olhou e viu a cama molhada, e ainda dando risada, veio em minha direção com a varinha, mas depois olhando novamente entrou em pânico..e saiu correndo em direção a porta e chamando sua esposa..

- Doraaaaaaaa.. Dorra corre aqui...

Não sabendo o que estava acontecendo...Harry se levanta um pouco e o que ele vê o preocupa,, o quer deveria ser a sua urina.. estava ali uma pequena poça , meio transparente e amarelada com um certo tom vermelho , ele se sente fraco, mas antes de escurecer tudo, ainda escuta Remus gritando aflito.

- Doraaaaa...é serio..

Quando despertou já se encontrava no hospital, tinha ficado inconsciente em torno de uma hora, Harry estava respirando com uma certa dificuldade , não era como na primeira vez.. agora era tudo diferente.. não seria Severo que estaria ao seu lado,segurando sua mão e nem trazendo ao mundo o seus filhos... seria um renomeado médico do St. Mungo's Hospital , um parteiro...que ironia..antes ele era um professor de porções..

Enquanto isso na sala de espera estava levando a loucura um lobisomem que não parava de andar ..

- Remus , meu amor.. você vai acabar furando o chão , acalma-se.. Harrry vai já acordar

Falava Ninphadora Tonks Lupin , ao lado do marido e segurando 2 crianças que estavam tão ansioso como o pai e o tio Moony..

Nisso a porta se abre com tudo.. e a sala de espera é invadida por vários cabelos ruivos

- Remus, Dora.. como esta o Harry?

Perguntava Molly Wesley que foi a primeira a chegar perto do casal..

Antes mesmo de Dora abrisse a boca, o medibruxo Mr. Kitney .. ( Michael Allan Kitney ) ,apareceu perguntando quem era o pai.. ou quem iria acompanhar Harry...pois ele teria a qualquer momento os gêmeos..

- Eu.. eu irei..

Falava Remus ainda em choque...

- não,meu amor você esta muito nervoso...deixa eu que o acompanho...

Falava Dora , enquanto entregava as duas crianças para Remus...

- não o Harry contava comigo...

Gritava Gina, Fred e George, no fundo da sala..

- não.. ninguém vai.. deixa eu ir.. como sua mãe substituta eu...vou.

Falou Molly , fazendo todos se calarem por um momento... mas que não foi o suficiente pois logo começou novamente o falatório...

Enquanto estava uma bagunça de quem iria entrar.. Escutaram uma voz , que ninguém esperava ali no momento..devido o sumiço de dois mês..

- Silencio! quem vai entrar sou eu!

todos olham para a porta do elevador que estava aberta e antes que abrem a boca..

- E antes que me ataquem... Lembrem - se que estamos em um hospital... e que o próprio Harry , me pediu,..para acompanhá-lo

Ainda abismados, vão abrindo espaço para que um homem com ar aristocráticos, loiro de 1,74 m , com os olhos mais azul prateados de Londres,entrava rebolando e contornando a imensidão de Wesleys que se encontrava ali , e mas alguns que estavam chegando...logo atrás de Draco Lucius Malfoy..

- Uhm.. é... – Remus ainda pego de surpresa tentava achar alguma frase mas coerente...

- Tudo bem Draco.. – ele se vira para o medibruxo – o Mr. Marfoy que entrará na sala para acompanhar o Mr. Potter...

- tudo bem., o Senhor pode me acompanhar , vou mostrar onde colocar o avental por favor...

Fala saindo do recinto e entrando em uma outra porta do lado esquerdo, Draco não falou nada ,apenas acompanha o medibruxo , deixando uma platéia atrás dele de boca aberta...

- Mr. Lupin!, deste quando o Marfoy pode falar assim.. e porque ele entrou e não algum de nos?

Perguntava Hannah que estava ao lado de Neville...

- Srta Abbot... o Mr. Marfoy .. ele é o padrinho do nosso pequeno johnatan aqui..

Remus que estava com o menino no colo, passa uma mão em seus cabelos..

-E outra ele estava na hora que esse garotão resolveu vim ao mundo... já esta acostumado com a cena...

Ninguém falou mas nada.. Pois o clima tinha ficado pesado..alguns ainda estava chateado de ter só descoberto a existência do menino a pouco mais de 5 meses...

Quando Harry resolveu apresentar a todos seu filho.. foi quando aconteceu algo que ele não esperava...

**Flash back...**

Era mais ou menos 15 horas..de um lindo sabado... todos estavam no salão de festa em Grimmauld Place NUMERO 12 , ninguém sabia o que os esperavam.. mas estavam todos ansiosos..

se encontrava no local, todos os Wesleys, os lupins, os Longbottom, os Abbotts, e a Mrs tonks..

Estavam esperando o salvador do mundo bruxo que pedira pra Remus Lupin reunir todos no local..

- Harry você tem certeza que esta pronto?

- sim Remus.. esta mas que na hora deles saberem da existência dos meus filhos...

O lobisomem concorda e abre a porta do salão para que Harry entrasse ..

- Até que enfim Harry.. .

Exclamou Ron , antes de perceber que o amigo vinha acompanhado com as mãos dadas a um menino que não devia ter mas que 3 anos..

- Que menino é esse Harry?

Hermione como sempre passara na frente dele.. e o analisando o garoto .. ela ...gela.. e esquece que tem mas pessoas no recinto .. para ela, somente estava ela e Harry..e a criança..

- Impossível.. – ela grita...- Harry James Potter , fala para mim que isso é impossível!EU QUERO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO !

Todos na sala se assusta com o grito da morena..Hermione nunca agia dessa forma..Ron abraça sua noiva e tenta acalmar –La

- Mione , amor acalma.. o Harry vai se explicar – e se vira para o amigo- neh Amigão.. conte onde você achou esse pequeno órfão

Ele então analisa o pequeno.. e se assusta..

- Caraca.. Harry onde você achou o filho do Ranhoso?

Harry que estava tentando respirar profundamente para acalmar os hormônios da gravidez ,Remus vendo que a coisa ia ficar feia ,resolve intervir..colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry , fazendo o moreno se acalmar um pouco...

- Dora , amor.. pega o Teddy – que no momento estava no colo de Andrômeda – e o pequeno John , leva eles para comerem algo na cozinha sim...

E se vira para a sogra

- Andrômeda, ajude ela com os dois por favor..

As duas mulheres apenas acena concordando e sai dali, no meio dos rostos assustados pelo ocorrido.

O que ele não percebeu que nisso Harry estava sendo aparado por Molly ,pois tinha quase desmaiado...

-Harry querido? Você esta bem? Você derrepente ficou pálido..

- sim.. acho que sim..

Falou um indeciso homem grávido..

- Molly já explico, não só para você, mas para todos , no momento vou levar o Harry a seu quarto..

- Mas Remus eu..

O lobisomem o corta..

- Nada disso.. lembra –se que fora John.. tem mais duas vidas que depende de você..

E antes que alguém falasse algo, os dois somem pela porta ...

Minutos depois Remus retorna para o salão..

- Agora Mr. Lupin desembucha.. e perdão da palavra, e não perdendo o respeito pelo professor...mas como Harry esta com uma criança que lembra o Professor Snape.. e pior... como o menino ter o nariz e o queixo de Harry.. e bom.. o cabelo briga ,..mas não duvidaria dele ficar igual ao do Harry..

Hermione falou ,na verdade jogou tudo em cima do pobre lobo..

- Hermione se acalma.. , pois na verdade quem queria explicar tudo isso era o próprio Harry, mas como ele passou mal , eu vou contar o porque do pequeno Johnatan Severo Prince Snape... esta connosco..

Hermione ao escutar o nome inteiro do pequeno e por um momento tremeu , pois pensou que iria escutar "Potter" no final ...ela relaxou nos braços do futuro marido..

Mas antes que alguém falasse algo ,escutam o pequeno POff de Mostro..

- Senhor Lupin , temos visitas..

- Mas quem seria mostro?...

O Lobo em ci, não se lembrava quem poderia estar atrasado..a não ser...

- Mostro ,por acaso seria o Mr. Malfoy ?

Na hora que o nome foi pronunciado, ouve uma algazarra, muitos falando o que o ex- comercial da morte estaria fazendo ali na porta.. e Remus não dando ouvidos se vira para o elfo-domestico

- Mostro,avisa o Mr. Malfoy que Harry o espera em seu quarto., e que logo subirei para falar com ele ..

Mostro apenas acena que tinha compreendido e num "Poff" some..

-Mas Remus é de Draco Malfoy que estamos falando! Como que você permite que ele entre nos aposentos de Harry...

Ouvia Hannah gritando ao fundo da sala...,mas antes que o lobo pudesse abrir a boca

- Simples.. pois eu sou o Padrinho de John..

Ao falar isso, todos se viram para ver a pose de desdém de Draco malfoy parado na porta do salão...

- Remus, o Harry pediu para vim buscar John... já esta na hora dele dormir – e se vira para a direção que Dora estava...- Prima.. o pequeno Teddy , pode vim junto também...

Metade se assusta em ouvir Draco chamando Dora de prima.. outros estão de boca aberta por ele chamar o lobisomem pelo primeiro nome..

- claro , querido... coloque esses dois para dormirem por favor.. e antes que você brigue comigo remus... traga o Harry para baixo.. ele precisa estar aqui presente..

Fala Andromeda , entregando Teddy e Jonh para o seu sobrinho..

- uhm.. então o Harry tomou coragem e vai contar do John para eles ?– ela apenas balança a cabeça afirmando , ele bufa- já era mas que na hora!.. e – suspira- e do ... bom você sabe.. será contado hoje também?

- Não querido.. isso depende somente do Harry,,

Nisso ela o beija no rosto..

- Esta certo tia.. daqui apouco retorno com o Harry...

Sai dali , levando os dois meninos que estava rindo com algo que o loiro dizia..Rony que estava mas que vermelho estourou assim que vê que o loiro esta longe..

- Alguém pode me explicar como essa doninha albina sabe de coisa que ainda não sabemos? Ou como Merlin ele pode ser padrinho de alguém?

O falatório durou mas ou menos uma meia hora..ate que Remus perde a paciência..

- Cala a boca todo mundo!.. por Merlin como vocês falam !..

Fala ele se jogando em uma cadeira recém conjurada..

- calma meu amor.. eles ainda não sabem de tudo .. é normal estarem assim...

Falou Dora abraçando o seu marido..

- Tudo bem .. vamos por parte...

Hermione se levantou ..

- o menino é filho do professor Snape..

- sim.. ele é filho de severo...mas acho que vocês perceberam isso pelo sobrenome dele neh?

Respondeu com um pouco de sarcasmo no final..

- Merlin .. você falou como ele agora..

Exclamou Neville no fundo ao lado da namorada... Remus não pode se segurar e riu..

- sim.. desculpa Mr. Longbottom..

-okay .. agora me explica como não ficamos sabendo da existência do menino..

-pois ele estava comigo e minha mãe.. na época em que eu tinha ganho Teddy..

Respondeu Dora... que estava ainda abraçada ao marido..

- sim..mas por que o ranhoso não ficou com o filho..

Remus fechou a cara para Ron com o que ele chamou o professor de porção..

- Por causa que o menino correria perigo.. ou o senhor esquece que na época o pai dele estava agindo como espião para Voldemort ..

- não.. mas...

- Então continuando.. enquanto Dora estava se recuperando do parto.. Harry arranjou um esconderijo pára ficar Dora , Andromeda e os dois meninos em segurança , já que infelizmente 1 semana antes , minha esposa tinha perdido o pai...

Ouve outro falatório , e muitos discutindo ainda.. ate que Ron falou novamente..

- Isso sabemos Remus,..lembro muito bem de Harry avisando que Dora e sua mãe estava fora do pais..mas o que ainda não entendi do porque o filho do ranhoso ter ido junto..e não do porque ele correria perigo , já que o pai estava com aquele- que-não –se-deve-ser-nomeado... queremos saber do porque o ranhoso não ficou com o filho..

Assim que Ron fechará a boca , todos sentem um grande poder vindo em direção ao salão, ate que a porta se abre com um estrondo.. revelando Harry Potter muito irado..que explode com o comentário do pai de seus filhos..fazendo Ronald voar pra traz e cair de bunda , alguns metros onde ele estava..

- Ronald Bilius Wesley, eu vou esquecer que você é meu amigo e vou te atacar se continuar a chamar o pai do meu filho assim..

Pronto aquilo foi como jogar gasolina no fogo...um estrondo..muitos gritaram e queriam resposta do que acabaram de ouvir.. o loiro que estava segurando o moreno, se vira e fala para o lobo que estava ao seu lado...

-Remus perdoe-me mas você conhece melhor que ninguém , que quando esse cabeça dura coloca algo na cabeça ninguém tira.. ...e você senta aqui AGORA!

Draco que tinha conjurado uma patrona cheia de almofada , coloca um Harry Potter de boca aberta para sentar..

- Mas Draco .. como..

- Quieto.. se você quer participar disso tudo bem.. não vou te tirar daqui.. mas você vai ficar quieto e calmo ouviu !

Aquilo ali era algo que ninguém esperava, ver Draco Malfoy dando ordem para Harry Potter e ele obedecendo..sem reclamar.

- Se você se atrever a prejudicar os dois com a sua teimosia ,eu chamo a tia Poppy viu..

Harry levantou as mãos e conjurou uma bandeira branca...

-olha ..paz tah..

E ficou balançando ,tirando um pouco da tensão que estava no ar...

-Certo , vamos explicar tudo... quem quer começar com as perguntas...

TBC...

* * *

Okay não me matem.. hehe.. mas temos que deixar no suspense rsrs..

Mas gostaria de saber o que vocês acharam...

Então eu peço á vocês , dicas se tiver algum erro..

Então REVIEW pleace *-*

E claro quem tiver alguma duvida ou desejar fazer as perguntas para o Nosso querido Harry, fiquem a vontade.. XD!..

Bjinhos..

Dry..


	2. Chapter 2

**Título****:** Nunca me imaginei que seria você...

**Autora:**

**Beta Reader:** O word, mesmo.=D mas quem tiver peninha de mim t-t pode ser tbm XD

**Ship:** Harry/Severo e harry/ surpresa….

**Gênero**: Romance/família/ Slash /Mpreg

**Classificação:** livre.. futuramente Nc-15

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling® e seus associados..não há violação de direitos autorais ou mesmo marcar registradas.

**Atenção:** Esta história contém Mpreg (gravidez masculina), e relacionamento se não lhe agrada o gênero,não leia.. Considerem-se avisados.

**Sinopse:** Após a queda de Voldemort, Harry se vê livre, para enfim ser dono do seu próprio nariz, e construir sua família, mas como fica seu coração nisso tudo?

**Nota /spoiler :** Remus e Tonks não morrem na batalha e nem Fred e mas alguém.. só que será surpresa... a grande batalha acontece quase 2 anos depois...coisa de 17 meses... depois que Harry e Cia ,terminar Hogwats

_Itálico=" Pensamentos"_ /** Negrito=texto **

**No Cap. Anterior**...

- Isso sabemos Remus,..lembro muito bem de Harry avisando que Dora e sua mãe estava fora do pais..mas o que ainda não entendi do porque o filho do ranhoso ter ido junto..e não do porque ele correria perigo , já que o pai estava com aquele- que-não –se-deve-ser-nomeado... queremos saber do porque o ranhoso não ficou com o filho..

Assim que Ron fechará a boca , todos sentem um grande poder vindo em direção ao salão, ate que a porta se abre com um estrondo.. revelando Harry Potter muito irado..

- Ronald Abílio Wesley, eu vou esquecer que você é meu amigo e vou te azarar se continuar a chamar **o pai** do meu filho assim..- "_eu não quero te machucar Ron,mas não fale assim de severo.."_

Pronto, aquilo foi como jogar gasolina no fogo...um estrondo..muitos gritaram e queriam resposta do que acabaram de ouvir.. o loiro que estava segurando o moreno, se vira e fala para o lobo que estava ao seu lado...

-Remus perdoe-me mas você conhece melhor que ninguém , que quando esse cabeça dura coloca algo na cabeça ninguém tira.. ...e você senta aqui AGORA! –"_Porra Harry você tem que se cuidar!"_

Draco que tinha conjurado uma patrona cheia de almofada , coloca um Harry Potter de boca aberta para sentar..

- Mas Draco .. como.. – _"Quem ele pensa que é,para falar comigo dessa maneira! "_

- Quieto.. se você quer participar disso tudo bem.. não vou te tirar daqui.. Mas você vai ficar quieto e calmo ouviu!

Aquilo ali era algo que ninguém esperava ver Draco Malfoy dando ordem para Harry Potter e ele obedecendo..sem reclamar.

- E se você **se,**atrever a prejudicar os dois com a sua teimosia, eu chamo a Poppy viu..

Harry levantou as mãos e conjurou uma bandeira branca...

-olha ..paz tah..

E ficou balançando ,tirando um pouco da tensão que estava no ar...e alguns tentando segurar o riso..

-Certo , vamos explicar tudo... quem quer começar com as perguntas...

...

1- A Revelação..

Aconteceu que todos estavam falando ao mesmo tempo.. Nem dando tempo para ouvir ou responder qualquer coisa...

- Silencio!

Gritou uma Mulher de cabelos rosa muito brava..e soltando fogo pelas ventas, Harry olhou para ela e agradeceu com um olhar..

- Se vocês terem paciência, o Harry com toda a certeza vai poder responder todas as suas duvidas!

Todos imediatamente calaram a boca, logo só se escutava sussurros, e antes que alguém abrisse a boca para perguntar algo ,escutaram o som de algum estomago reclamando de fome, e claro chamando atenção de todos... muitos olharam em direção de Ron, mas foi a voz de outra pessoa que foi ouvida...

-uhm..porque não jantamos..e cada um tipo.. pensam direito o que querem ?

Isso antigamente seria Ronaldo Wesley que estaria falando, mas dessa vez foi um Harry potter que estava grávido.

Isso meio que assustou a todos..pois sabiam que quanto mas Harry ficava nervoso..menos ele queria comer e não se alimentava direito ...

-Bom já que já estourou uma bomba ,e eu estou morrendo de fome mesmo..não seria pior eu...

Remus colocou uma mão em seu ombro, fazendo ele se calar.

-Harry? Tem certeza?você estar realmente preparado?

- sim.. já sabem do John.. posso contar dos gêmeos..não vai fazer diferença...

Como se já era de esperar Ron pula de sua cadeira abismado e aponta pra ele gritando:

-Gêmeos? Como assim gêmeos? Por acaso você tem, mas filhos com o ranhoso!

Ron estava aterrorizado com a idéia

- Harry como você pode? Fala pra mim.. por acaso você estava bêbado , só assim para você ter encarado o Ranhoso ..

Draco vendo que Harry estava ficando vermelho pensou rápido, e joga um "protego" em Ron, que foi reforçado com o do Remus já conhecendo a fúria do afilhado...

Ron que nem estava prestando atenção que tinha um feitiço nele ... estava com a mente longe ate que ele se assusta com os próprios pensamentos

- Espera. Ele te forçou foi isso.. ele te abusou não foi.. o Ranhoso te abusou .. há se esse desgraçado ainda estivesse vivo..

-Expelliarmus!__

Não foi uma surpresa ver quem atirou em Ron..tudo aconteceu rápido , muitos ainda estavam tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer..

-Harry como você pode? Se não fosse o Malfoy e... Remus, estaria levando Ron para o Hospital agora!..

Falava uma Raivosa Hermione..

-Gran.. digo futura Mrs. Wesley .. se o seu Noivo não estivesse desonrando a moral do meu padrinho eu , e nem Remus teria que estar protegendo ele e a todos nessa sala..pois se a senhorita ...

Draco que estava agora agindo igualzinho ao teu pai.. e ele odiava isso..mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Dora estava gritando ...

-Harry! Harry !por favor agora não! Remus chama poppy ..

Niphandora estava em Pânico !Harry estava pálido e gelado em seus braços, e tinha desmaiado depois de ter vomitado..

- Draco pega ele , e o leva para o quarto..

Quando olham para Harry, perceberam uma pequena mancha se formando na calça dele..Tonks olhou novamente e entra mas em pânico...

- OH Merlin! Rápidos Chamem Poppy.. Alguém chame ela...ele esta sangrando..

Os gêmeos nem deixou Draco se aproximar, improvisaram uma maca e os dois mas com ajuda de Neville , o levaram pra cima com Draco logo atrás , falando onde Harry estava dormindo..

Os que ficaram no salão estava estarrecidos sem entender nada..

- Dora , acho melhor eu subir e ajudar sua mãe com os meninos..

Falou Avó de Neville, fazendo todos pularem de susto, por perceberem que tinha esquecido que ela estava presente.

-É.. claro Mrs., Longbottom

Mas antes que as duas se levantasse, alguém, mas chama atenção de todos..

- Éh... Como isso vai se estender..acho melhor irmos embora...

Falaram sem jeitos os Abbotts ,ainda não entendendo do por que a filha os pedida para estar na casa do salvador do mundo dos bruxos, e daí que o rapaz era noivo ou casado com o velho professor de poção da filha e que tinham filhos, o que eles não entendiam do por que eles estavam ali...

- Bom mamãe e papai se vocês querem ir tudo bem ,mas..

- Serio bom que os senhores ficassem, mas entenderemos se mesmo assim queiram partir,,

Falou Remus vendo e sentindo o incomodo do casal..

- ehhh.. Bom senhor Lupin.. Hannah esta em um local seguro... sabemos disso..

- E dependendo das revelações feitas aqui.. vamos saber pela nossa filha..

- é.. bom.. passem bem.. e boa noite..

Despediram o casal e saíram juntos com Dora e Mrs. Longbottom..

- bom... Alguém me explica alguma coisa? Por que o Harry esta sangrando? Por acaso esta doente?

Ron ainda teve coragem para perguntar, fazendo um lobisomem explodir

- Olha Molly me perdoa, mas quando esse menino nasceu o que vocês deram para ele?..ele por acaso comeu um dos seus gnomos..?

E se virou para o ruivo..

- Ronald, o Seu amigo, ou seja La o que você acha do Harry , ele esta correndo risco de contrair uma doenças chamada "eclampsia" , o que é muito raro no mundo dos Bruxos, mas muito comum entre os trouxas...

Molly na hora que escutou perdeu a cor, Hermione perdeu a fala e Hannah abraçou Luna para não chorar...alguns quer sabiam o que isso significava arfou e seguram o ar..

- E se ele não se cuidar ou ele perde os gêmeos..- ele olhou bem para Ron..- sim Ronald.. os gêmeos em questão ainda esta na barriga de Harry.. ele esta de poucos meses , bom continuando ou ele perde os gêmeos ou o que Voldemort tanto tentou a doença vai conseguir , ele vai morrer...

As mulheres que estavam na sala ,soltaram o choro e os homens perderam a fala...

-Mas Remus, me desculpa.. ~shiff~ mas como o Harry pode estar para contrair a doença se a sua gestação teria que ~Shiff~ ser uma normal e não a base de uma poção .. ~shiff~ foi uma poção que ele engravidou não foi , pois como nos livros que eu li eu...

( N/A: Shiff pra quem não sabe , rsrs.. és usado quando alguém esta chorando)

- Não Hermione, e se acalme.. sim – ela respirou profundamente e pediu que continuasse..- Então atualmente você tem que ser um mago bastante forte e corajoso para poder usar a poção, como muitos sabem , o uso da poção é bastante dolorido , quem toma ela, tem que estar 100% desejoso de seu uso... Harry mas uma vez mostrou que é um mago poderoso..pois coisa que não ocorria a mais de 500 anos ...ele engravidou sem beber da poção ... - agora era a vez dele respirar..- Bom Harry não queria que muitos soubessem disso mas mesmo assim vou-lhes contar..ele pode ter filhos ,pelo fato ,dele ser muito poderoso e segundo o fato dele ser descendente de Godric Gryffindor,os Potter eram descendente do filho de Gryffindor,que mudaram de nome pois estavam sendo ameaçados de morte.. mas o que muitos não sabem é que Gryffindor era filho de uma elfa , que permitiu pelo seu sangue élfico que os seus descendentes pudessem gerar vidas.. .

Todos ficaram de boca aberta com a revelação , uns por causa dos Potters serem descendente de Gryffindor , outros por saberem que Harry tinha sangue élfico

- E fora que muitos não sabem.. Lilian Marie Evan Potter não era uma Nascida trouxa... – Todos o olharam como se tivesse nascido outra cabeça nele - Ela era filha de uma geração de puro-sangue Squibs.. Ela era Tataraneta da filha de Marcus Jhosephi Grahan com Miranda Rose Wesley .. – Ele deu uma pausa e olhou para todos – Sua filha Susan se tornou Evan ao se casar com Antoni Paul Evan , ele mudou o sobrenome para não manchar o nome de sua família que por incrível que pareça era um Malfoy..

- Como é que é! Remus você esta falando que Harry tem sangue dos Marfoy´s..

Gritou Bill que estava sentando ao lado de Fleur e sua mãe.,

,- Sim Bill... Lilian era descendente dos Marfoy por causa de...

- Só para vocês entenderem..– Dora que tinha chegado momentos antes ,sem muitos nem perceberem a sua presença ,pegou sua farinha e conjurou um pergaminho e uma pena.. que automaticamente começou escrever , segundos depois passou em mãos em mãos a Árvore Genealógica. de Lilian Potter..

**Marcus J. Grahan + Miranda = Susan Miranda Webeer.**

**Susan M. Webeer-Grahan + Antoni P. Evan (malfoy) = John Antoni Evan-m **

**Jhon A. Evan + Drew Isabelle Black = Gary Jhon Black-Evan-m**

**Gary J. Back-Evan + Julie marieta Wesley = Allan Gary Evan **

**Allan G. Evan + Marie Sophie Walle = Lilian Marie Evan **

**Lilian M. Evan + James Chales Potter = Harry J. Potter**

( N/A : Petunia era um Squibs mesmo..)

- Desculpa Rem eu não queria te interromper, mas ia demorar muito explicando..

Remus beijou sua esposa e balançou a cabeça..

-Eu que tenho que te agradecer Ninph.. Eu não pensei nisso..

- Bom , como puderam perceber que pelo sobrenomes , apesar de serem Squibs.. Lily era uma puro-sangue..e como Gina aqui..-apontou para a menina que sorriu – Nasceu uma menina depois de 3 gerações só de homens, e como alguns não vão saber ou conhecer os sobrenomes deles, pois muitos morreram na guerra de Grindelwald e por isso também que Harry tem outros títulos alem dos Potter´s e Black´s..

-Você quer dizer que Harry seria um Black mesmo que Sirius black não o nomeasse seu filho...

- Exatamente Srta Abbott...

-Nosso querido Harry se chama.. Harry James Potter Grahan-Webber Black-Walle E Evan-Malfoy , mas somente vocês e os Goblins que tem conhecimento desse nome.. pois Harry ainda não quer se expor..

Todos estavam em silencio ainda pensando no nome do menino-que-matou-aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado ..

- Mamãe.. essa Julie.. não seria a tia bisavó do papai? A que não aparece no tapete?

- Eu acho que sim .. mas eu não sei Gina..

Gina deste que soube que tinha parentesco com Harry, entendeu o porque da sua admiração por ele.. o seu amor era de irmãos e assim amor de primos..mesmo sabendo que ele ainda não descobriu que ela esta ciente do seu parentesco com ele..

- Uhm,.. eu já li em algum lugar que os Graham era..

- Sim Hermione.. você esta certa os Grahan eram descendente do filho caçula de Salazar Slytherin com a única e ultima filha dos Mckimie´s , mas ao nascer , Slytherin não colocou seu sobrenome , ele mudou o sobrenome da ultima esposa e de seu filho para Grahan .. fez isso para proteger de seus outros filhos e que pudesse querer o matar, ironicamente a historia se estendeu para os seus descendente..

Fazendo muito entenderem o que ele estaria insinuando.. Harry e Tom Riddley

- Remus... você quer dizer que ele.. que o Harry não ganhou os seus dons,, pelo Vol...de...mort e sim.. por causa que ele...?

Molly perguntou incerta e ainda muitos temiam falar o nome do ex-senhor das trevas apesar dele estar morto já alguns meses...

- Molly .. Harry os tem pela sua herança...

Remus olha para todos antes de continuar .. pedindo para Merlin que não houvesse escândalos..

- Ele é descendente do filho bastardo ,mas muito amado de Slytherin.. tanto que esse filho era o mas poderoso que seus irmãos pois foi ele que a varinha de seu pai escolheu como seu novo mestre..Harry tem os mesmo poderes que Taylor Byron Grahan ..

E antes que alguém pudesse abrir a boca Remus continua...

-Bom eu novamente explico.. tem outra coisa , como Godric Gryffindor podia gerar filhos.. tem uma lenda que ouve uma criança nascida entre Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin.. o menino que nasceu foi dado o nome de pequeno milagre... seus descendentes eram conhecido como os prince´s...

Ouve mas uma vez um silencio , podiam escutar facilmente a respiração de cada um no local..pois todos sabiam do sobrenome da mãe de Severo Snape..então foi fácil associar ..

- Olha não sei vocês mas parece que estamos novamente em Hogwarts.. e tendo ainda por cima aula de historia

Comentou Gina fazendo algumas caretas e tirando alguns risinhos e aliviando o clima que estava se instalando no local..

-Desculpa Professor Lupin.. mas voltando para o Harry , ele engravidou dos gêmeos igual o primeiro filho...?

Perguntou Hannah , meio envergonhada,,

- Sim, Srta. Abbott..- Ele suspirou- e não precisa me chamar de Professor.. – e riu – apesar do comentário da Gina .. eu também estou me sentindo novamente em Hogwards e dando aula ..

Assim que ele comentou isso podia escutar alguns risinhos ..mas pararam quando a face de Remus tinha ficado serio..

- Harry gerou John da mesma forma..mas ele não estava tão stressado como agora com os gêmeos e nem tinha os problemas de saúde que esta tendo.. Harry sabe muito bem que mesmo que a gestação ocorre bem.. e os três sobrevivam.. essa é a sua ultima gravidez..

-Tudo bem.. mas como ele engravidou aquela época e ninguém percebeu... eu dormia no mesmo quarto que ele!

Falou um Ronaldo Wesley indignado..

-bom Ronald, Harry engravidou no inicio de dezembro, não sei se vocês perceberam que ele passou muito mal em jogo de Quidditch , e Papola avisou a todos que era o efeito de uma poção de amor, que tentaram jogar nele... ele estava no seu 2 mês de gestação.. , e depois que ele enfrentou Voldemort , isso fez com que ele quase perdesse Johnatan , se não fosse pelos esforços de Papola, não sei o que teria acontecido...Severo estava Irritadíssimo com ele.. ate falou que tiraria da escola se não cuidasse do seu filho... Perguntou se Harry não quisesse o filho deles.. Por que continuou com a gravidez..

Remus suspirou meio frustrado..enquanto apertava os olhos com os dedos...

- Então foi por isso que quase perdemos a taça aquele ano, se não fosse pela Gina entrar no lugar dele..

Murmurou Ronald , enquanto se encolhia por estar recebendo vários olhares de raiva..

- Me cortou o coração vê Harry daquele jeito.. foi a primeira briga deles.. e Harry ficou desolado.. nunca tinha visto tanto medo nos olhos de Severo...Tive que fazer muito esforços para segurar Sirus , pois mesmo ele sabendo que Severo tinha razão de ficar bravo ele não aceitava.. Harry prometeu se cuidar...e fora que ate hoje, nunca ficamos sabendo como Tom não descobriu a criança no corpo de Harry..

- Tudo bem que os meninos não repararam nisso, o que é ate normal, mas como que eu não vi nenhuma reação, tudo bem que estranhei dele não passar o natal e o ano novo conosco.. mas mesmo assim...

Hermione não entendia como ela não viu nenhum sintomas e nem se lembra de Harry reclamar de enjôos ou algo que pudesse relacionar a uma gravidez..

-Minha querida, Gravidez é diferente.. nem todas as minhas foram iguais, e nem foi todas as gestações que eu passei mal..

Falou Molly acalmando sua futura nora...

- Mas desculpa a pergunta , - Falou Bill pela primeira vez , no meio daquela bagunça – Remus , quando Harry estava em nossa casa , Você não foi só levar a foto do seu filho voando a primeira vez neh..?

Remus paralisou e foi Dora que responde..

- Não Bill, - ela o olha e sorri – ele levou duas.. uma com o John e Teddy competindo , e outra a que vocês viram ele voando sozinho..

-mas, entum,Arry ele passou um mau bocadu , longi de seu fi..filho..que se eu não me engano, vocês estabam comemorando o aniversario de suo filho?

Falou Fleur , se recordando do dia..

Tanto Dora como Remus caiu a face..

- Não , John é 2 meses mas velho que Teddy...ele nasceu bem antes...devido ser a uma gravidez diferente...estávamos comemorando o 2 aninho deles...

- Eu, não sei o que faria se tivesse que ficar longe de Victoria... Ela é o meu raio de sol, eu...

A voz de Bill falhou, e foi abraçado pela sua esposa e depois pela sua mãe..que ambas se emocionaram com as palavras dele...

- Mas sempre que Severo tinha a oportunidade de ficar com o menino, dava um jeito de levar Harry para ficar com o filho..Tanto que no dia , Severo fez uma festinha surpresa para o filho, e buscou Harry para comemorar juntos..e essa foto eu nunca pude ter em mãos, pois essas fotos dos três sempre ficava com Severo..sei que Harry as tem agora..mas escondi..não lhe fazem bem olhar aquelas fotos..

Aquilo amoleceu muitos corações.. ate que Ronald ,como sempre abrisse a boca...

-Então quer dizer que todo esse tempo Harry estava escondendo isso de todos.. só falta ele nos dizer que era para ele ser um Slytherin

Ron bufou mas antes que alguém pudesse abrir a boca , Gina levantou , com Luna ..sabiam que não tinha como adiar mas essa conversa, e sobre a resposta de Ron , teria que esperar...

- Bom já que estamos colocando os pratos limpos em cima da mesa..., acho que podemos falar certo?

Ela perguntou um pouco indecisa..

- Claro Ginevra..- ela fechou a cara , que nisso Dora caiu na risada..e depois bate em seu marido.. – O que foi...porque me bateu.. ?

Remus fez uma cara de dor.. Demonstrando que a esposa tinha uma mão pesada..fazendo muitos darem risadas...

- Você sabe muito bem que ela não gosta que a chamem assim..

- Certo.. deixa quieto ..Dora.. Bom – Gina estava com dificuldade de falar ,pois estava rindo da cara que Remus tinha feito - mamãe... – falou se virando para Sra. Wesley.

Mas antes que Molly pudesse responder ,eles escutam um pequeno PoF e momentos depois aparece Mrs. Poppy Pomfrey

- Ola a todos.. Remus , Dora cadê o meu paciente e o que ele aprontou?... – e olhando para todos que estavam na sala suspira...- Ele já contou tudo neh?

- Sim Poppy, ele esta em seu quarto.. , deixa que eu te acompanhe..

Ambas as senhoras sobem ...Gina se vira novamente para a sua mãe..

- Mamãe a senhora se recorda quando Dora , me convidou para passar alguns dias na sua casa...antes que Ted nascesse para ajudá-la?

- Sim.. eu me recordo e quando voltou , anunciou que estava namorando Harry..certo?

- Exato.. Eu tinha ido conhecer o pequeno John.. Luna foi comigo.. Harry me pediu se poderia fingir ser sua namorada.. para que ele pudesse "fugir" para ver seu filho ..- ela para ao se recordar do dia e suspira- John tinha acabado de nascer não fazia nem 2 dias.. estava tão lindinho.. mas antes que vocês falam .. – ela bufou – sim eu sabia que o Harry estava com o Severo.. tanto que fui eu com Luna que o incentivou a investir na relação...mas vou...

-Como é que é ? Como que você pode fazer isso. Bem se viu que o seu ex namorado tinha razão... você não esta batendo bem..nunca dei credito para ele , mas se bem que você esta provando ser uma,,,

- Cala a sua Boca Ronald... ou te parto a cara!

Foi a vez da Luna falar.. mas foi a forma que ela falou que assustou a todos.. Luna é conhecida por ser passiva e calma.. e falando dessa forma assustou a todos..

- Desculpa , mas você não sabe o que esta falando...

- bom , continuando .. Seve.. digo Prof. Snape me pediu para cuidar da alimentação de seu marido, digo na época Noivo.. Harry estava deixando doida tia poppy, ele estava mas desnutrido que o seu primeiro ano em por isso que estávamos sempre com ele e o ..

- sim Gina mas tem que contar do inicio..

Gina olhou para Luna abismada.. só assim percebeu que mudou o sentido da conversa..

- Bom ,- falou sem jeito - quando descobrimos do relacionamento deles , tínhamos pego Harry gritando com Seve.. Digo Prof. Snape , eles estavam discutindo que Harry não podia estar sentindo o que ele viu nas suas "aulas" de Ocumência, e nem que eles pudessem continuar o que estavam fazendo..

- sim.. eles estavam se "encontrando"...

Elas parou olhando todos e continua..

- Bom acho que todos estão cientes que depois que "entramos" no ministério, Voldermot tentou possuir Harry, por isso , Prof. Dumbledore pediu para que Prof. Snape desse aula para o Harry..

- Sim , luna e Gina isso todos estamos sabemos, mas o que queremos saber.. QUANDO E COMO É QUE VOCÊS SÃO AS ÚNICAS A SABEREM DISSO!

Gritou Hermione, que estava já sem paciência..

- Como estava contando Mione..- Gina olhou feio para ela , por elar ter gritado..- Foi dessa forma que eles começaram a se envolver.. e depois vocês acharam que eu e o Harry estávamos namorando..usávamos isso para ele fugir para ver Severo...

-Vocês se lembram do boato que talvez o Harry estava namorando comigo ? Então isso era quando ele estava com Severo quando descobriu que estava grávido...

- Então, ele fugia para ver Severo, para despistar Luna o encontrava na saída , então muitos começaram com essa fofoca.. o que eles aproveitavam...isso durou os dias da escola..

- Então vocês estão falando que eles se relacionaram durante todos esses anos , sem nunca desconfiarmos..

- Sim , Mione.. exatamente isso..

- MAS , COMO NUNCA DEU NA CARA QUE ELES ESTAVAM JUNTOS..ALEM DO MAIS , OS BOATOS ERAM QUE O HARRY ESTARIA COM VOCÊS DUAS!

- Ronald para de gritar! – Molly ralhou

- Gina calma.. e Ron você tenha calma.. se Harry escuta ele se aborrece.. e ele não pode se stressar..

Falava Luna que estava de pé e toda enérgica..

- Bom então depois o que ele descobriu que estava grávido, foi provando novamente que Harry era um grande mago.. digo ele é, pois ele apesar de se cansar fácil, ele ainda conseguiu fazer feitiços.. e os que sabem.. tanto um bruxa gestante ou principalmente um mago não conseguem fazer nenhum feitiços,alem dos básicos de limpezas.. mas tinha que estar sempre no final do dia , visitando a tia popy..

- E tem também o que aconteceu quando Harry foi para a casa dos tios.. algo que assustou a todos que sabiam da historia deles , é que quando Petúnia soube da gravidez de Harry , ela se desmanchou em lagrimas e pediu perdão a Harry, falou que era tudo culpa do tio dele.. e que ela se separaria dele para cuidar direito do sobrinho..

- Há ta .. como se isso adiantaria ... depois de 15 anos de abusos .. vão mudar muita coisa...

Resmungou Ron..e Gina nem deu o trabalho de escutar

- mas como conhecemos Harry . ele aceitou o pedido da tia.. e tanto que foi ela que ajudou ele ate o final da gestação.. tanto que ela conseguiu deixar a lareira disponível para o nosso uso..descobrimos mais tarde que Petúnia estava sobre a maldição imperius, pois assim que chegamos com o Harry na sua casa... – Hermione ia abrir sua boca , mas Gina interviu – Sim Mione, eu sei que vocês estavam com ele no trem, mas vocês viram ele embarcar no carro do tio...

Perguntou ela, sabia que aquele ano ,era inicio de namoro deles , eles mal olharam na cara de Harry, não era de se admirar realmente que nenhum do dois tenham suspeitado de algo, o que era espantoso considerando que estávamos falando de Hermione Granger!.

- bom.. não... eu estava falando com o Ron.. aquele ano foi o única vez que não me despedir do Harry ..antes..

- Então.. eu tinha avisado mamãe aquele dia que iria com Luna para casa.. e antes que todos vocês percebessem já tínhamos saído para fora da estação com Harry.

- Seve.. digo prof. Snape..

- olha é muito chato ver a Gina ficar chamando Severo de Prof. Snape.. coisa que não fazemos há mas de 3 anos.. a não ser quando estávamos na escola..

Falou Luna bufando e cruzando os braços.. Gina riu com o temperamento da amiga..mesmo assim se assustou com Luna , "_será que ela..."_

- Bom, como eu ia dizendo, antes que Luna me ajudasse, Severo estava na rua nos esperando,disfarçado como um trouxa , um motorista de tazi..

- Não Gin é Taxi.. com X..

- Isso tackichi..

Luna apenas revira os olhos..

-Severo nos levou ate a casa dos Dursleys para falar com eles, que Harry só iria ficar ali por duas semanas e mesmo assim, não estaria sozinho.. estaria comigo ou Luna ou com Draco.. e

-Gina desculpa mas o Malfoy já estava "amigavel" do Harry..?

Interrompeu Hannah, tomando coragem e matando a curiosidade de todos..

- Sim Hannah.. Fizemos amizade com Draco ,pouco antes dele saber da gestação do Harry.. Eles se tornaram amigos depois que Harry descobriu que era um malfoy..e que Draco nunca o odiou... e sim morria de raiva por Harry ter negado de ser amigo dele no primeiro ano...

- okay depois eu também quero saber do Malfoy , mas você esta nos dizendo Gina que os Dursleys , agora não implicam mas com o Harry?

-Sim,Hermione quer dizer.. não são mas Dursleys.. são Evans..Petunia se separou e agora tanto grande D...

Todos a olharam como se estivesse louca, ou estivesse alucinada..

- Sim , eu sei que deve ser estranho chamar Dudley Durleys de grande D, mais eu vos digo depois que se conhece o verdadeiro Duda , você gosta dele, Draco e ele se deram muito bem juntos..

- Sim , isso é verdade, bom voltando.. Petúnia voltou com o seu sobrenome de solteira.. e..

- Os Evans agora.. moram em uma casa que Harry comprou para a Tia e o primo.. de presente de casamento..

- Petunia vai se casar mês que vem, com um bruxo italiano, que ela conheceu quando levamos John no medico, e antes que alguém pergunte sim, era trouxa e severo falou que a mãe tinha morrido no parto, tanto que John ainda não é registrado no mundo mágico..preferimos assim ,para proteger sua identidade..

- Mr. Hopsth se apaixonou ao vê-la na entrada da maternidade, ele estava visitado sua Irmã que é uma Squibs e que tinha dado a luz.. e incrível que parece o menino é um bruxinho lindo..

-Eles fazem um casal muito lindo..

Falou as duas suspirando..e por incrível que pareça falaram uma terminando a frase da outra..estilo as falas dos gêmeos Wesleys..

- Tudo bem.. que bom que a mulher virou uma pessoa boa.. mas o que tem a ver com o que estávamos conversando..

Bufou Molly..

- Bom Mrs Wesley , voltando Severo tinha reparado ,que assim que Petúnia abriu a porta e Duda se aproximou de Harry para zombar dele , uma áurea envolveu os três ,mas foi algo de segundos pois nunca chegamos a reparar, e logo em seguida petúnia estava junto de seu filho , no chão chorando e pedindo perdão a Harry..Depois disso nunca entendemos o que tinha acontecido... só depois que Harry entrou na sua herança, que descobrimos que Valter Dursley era um aborto também e que conhecia James.. a família dele odiavam os Potter..não sabemos ao certo o por que , mas isso nunca conseguimos descobrir.. Então quando descobriu que tinha que ter Harry em sua casa, conseguiu uma poção que tem o mesmo efeito que o imperius e dava para a sua esposa todos os dias antes de dormirem e ao filho para maltratarem Harry..ele sabia que não podia matar o menino, mas o que não quer dizer que não tentou esses anos todos..

Todos permaneceram em silencio,analisando tudo o que tinha escutado, ninguém teve coragem de interromper Luna ,ate que se vira para sua filha..

- tudo bem , mas vocês querem nos dizer que quando você Gina nos falava que ia sair com Luna, na verdade estava com Malfoy e Harry..

- Exatamente mamãe..falando nisso desculpa..agora a senhora entende..apesar de não parecer na época, eu fazia isso no verão todo..

- Bom a gestação do Harry não foi muito fácil no inicio ,por causa da escola, mas o final ele nos disse que estava muito bem.. e se sentindo muito amado..

- Amado.. quem pode se sentir assim com cobras em sua volta..

Murmurou Ron..

- Chega! Serio Ron se você continuar com essa mente-fechada você vai ter que sair da sala ou eu não vou me conter!

"_nossa o que deu na luna"_ – era o pensamentos de todos

"_tenho que ficar de olho nela.._ _ela esta estranha"_ Gina pensava com os seus botões

O que eles não percebem que tinha passos chegando na porta...

- Bom Minha querida Luna..,. Acho meio difícil,esse ai é um belo de um tapado..tenho dó da Ginevra ter que aturar esse Mané..

Falou Draco , que estava encostado na porta, nisso os gêmeos caíram na risada ao seu lado.. quando Gina o fuzilou com um olhar..

- Serio Draco .. acho melhor você não irritar a Gininha , se bem que você sabe bem neh.

E riram mas da cara dele...que tinha se tocado que tinha dado mancada..

- Nem me lembra , Fred – e ele riu – Lembra de como o Jorge ficou depois que ela azarou ele

Draco balançou as pestanas

E os três riram ainda mas... ate que tiveram que se apoiar um nos outros..deixando Ron e Hermione e quase todos na sala de boca aberta.,,

- Como.. como que .. quando.. deste quando...

Ron nem sabia o que falar ou perguntar

- O que o Ron quer perguntar , é deste quando vocês se tratam pelo primeiro nome.. e como Merlin você Malfoy – apontou para ele- passou algum tempo com Gina e os Gêmeos?

- Bom Gra.. digo futura ... Deste que descobrimos que Harry estava Grávido.. tenho a companhia da Gina , já que ela é uma "das Madrinhas do John "...

Gina sorriu afirmando ,mas logo fechou a cara..

- Vocês esqueceram que eu acabei de explicar que Harry tinha a companhia de Draco na casa dos Dursleys?

- e os Gêmeos , deste que eles nos pegaram conversando em uma visita a Hogsmead

Assim que ele comentou isso... Luna e os Gêmeos caíram na risada...

- Seus ... Prats.. querem parar com isso...

Luna que estava recuperando o fôlego falou..

- Quando os gêmeos pegaram os dois perto de um beco, em um passeio em Hogsmeat , acharam que Draco estava incomodando Gin .. Coitado quase que morre naquele dia, se eu e o Harry não os achássemos a tempo..

Luna sorriu ao se lembrar do dia..

- Sim esses dois , me azaram na hora , se não fosse o Harry jogar um "protego" em mim..

Draco bufou...

- Mas , o pior foi quando eles vieram tirar satisfações com vocês ..naquela loja de bebes..

Agora era luna que estava rindo sem parar..

- sim..nem lembra disso –tremeram os três , fazendo todos olharem desconfiados..

- Quando os gêmeos pegaram os dois olhando roupas de bebe..e como Gina estava agindo em volta com as pequenas roupas... Acharam que Gina estava grávida do Draco.

- Vocês sabem muito bem , que nem tinha, feito um mês que tínhamos começamos a namo...

E foi então que avoz de Draco sumiu...e Gina e os Gêmeos engoliram seco...

- COMO È QUE É! – Ron estava mas vermelho que seus cabelos... igualmente estava sua mãe e Bill..

- Ginevra Molly Wesley ! Você namora, essa ... esse... Comensal da morte?...

Sua mãe estava abismada.. sua filhinha , sua única filha namorando um...ela não suportaria isso...

-Gina , Como que você pode isso ... como que você?...

Bill não terminou.. estava bufando e xingando..

- e Pior.. Como que vocês dois , sabiam disso e permitiram?

Gritou Ron para os gêmeos , ele estava abraçado por Hermione..que estava tentando acalmar seu noivo...e tentando se acalmar também...

- Vocês não prestam atenção! Sim eu e o Draco começamos a namorar durante a primeira gestação do Harry.. e outra Namorávamos! Entenderam.. passado.. namorava ele...

- Mas Gina como que você pode! Você sabe que ele não presta...

- Bom Draco ,já que você já deixou escapar que ficamos juntos ,vou contar tudo para eles..e já esta na hora mesmo.. alem disso .. – Ela olhou para o relógio que tinha na parede em sua frente e suspirou..- Em pouco tempo eles vão aparecer mesmo.

Draco a olhou

- tem certeza.. ,

Ela acenou que sim.. ele deu os ombros, já sabia o que ela iria fazer...mas não custava perguntar novamente...

- realmente você tem certeza.. – ela confirmou - bom vou então trazê-lo...

Draco mal saiu pela porta , ele tinha aparatado longe...

- Aonde essa Doninha albina pensa que esta indo? Esta fugindo e?

Perguntou Ron, assim que conseguiu se soltar dos braços dos Gêmeos..

- Não meu querido irmão..- Gina tinha colocado uma mascara de frieza em seu rosto ,que aprendera com Severo -Ele esta trazendo meu Noivo.. Íamos avisar do casamento somente no dia mesmo.. Pois sei.. o que exatamente vai acontecer agora...

-Gina.. você não pode.. se acontecer..se eles...

Luna correu em sua direção e Molly percebeu que a amiga da filha colocou a mãos em seu ventre.. ela tremeu em pensar que descobriu o porque sua filha estar casado escondida... _"não pode ser "_

- Alguém sabe onde se meteu o Artur..

Molly gritou .. sabia que precisava dele agora...

- Mamãe.. papai já esta vindo..foi só comprar algo pro Harry..

Falou Jorge e se virou para Fred, pois ambos sabiam onde seu pai estaria aquele momento..

- mas , mas .. Gina como assim Noivo.. você ..

Ron nem terminou pois ao olhar para sua Irmã e para os gêmeos ele engoliu seco ,, estavam olhando com a cara mas fria , que provavelmente ganharia de Snape..

- Então Fred.. como ela esta?...já que você esta aqui mostrando todos os seus lindos dentes brancos..

Fred gargalhou e pela primeira vez em sua vida estava nervoso..

- Bom.. Já que Gininha vai contar sobre o seu marido.. – ele tosssiu- digo seu futuro marido..posso contar que eu , Frederico Wesley .. não sou mas só um Wesley...

Tanto Jorge e Gina pularam e correram em direção ao seu irmão..esquecendo que tinha mas gente com eles..

- Pera.. Quando foi isso... Você me prometeu que eu seria a madrinha.. poxa..

Falou Gina fazendo biquinho..

- mas eu que sou seu irmão gêmeos .. sempre fizemos tudo junto.. e... – ele riu.- bem menos o que você fez com a Daph.. , mas quando foi..

- Depois que ela deu a luz... a duas semanas..atrás...

Falou Fred sorrindo de orelha a orelha.. Molly então entendeu.. "_OH My Melin.."_

- Frederico J Wesley... você esta anunciando que você é pai. E nem, ao menos me contou..

Todos sabiam como Molly ficava quando estava brava..mas nem percebeu que Fred estava contando isso para dar tempo de Draco retornar...

-Bom mamãe.. não podia contar nada , pois minha esposa estava correndo risco de vida, por ter negado a ser uma comensal da morte, depois que seus pais foram assassinados..e fora que papai já esta sabendo de tudo...

Ele suspirou , pois sabia onde estava pisando..e vendo que sua mãe estava presta a gritar..

_Draco não demore.. antes que começa uma guerra .._

- Minha esposa é a Daphne Greengrass, e como ela esta órfã devido a guerra , ao me casar com ela, eu fui renomado Sr. Wesley-Greengrass..assumindo os negócios do pai dela..

- Como é...- "_o que esse menino esta pensando"_ - quando foi isso.. – "_ele esta casado mas esse menino perdeu totalmente o juízo" _- e O QUE!

Molly estava analisando tudo o que estava escutando, ate que viu seu mundo rodando..

- Bom , mamãe não posso continua ate que papai esteja presente...ele pode explicar tudo..e por favor se controle..

Falou Fred, vendo que sua mãe explodiria a qualquer momento , e antes que alguém abrisse a boca.. Apareceu Draco com Braise e com eles ,vieram acompanhado de mais 4 pessoas .

Nesse momento ninguém percebeu que Neville estava ali na porta, ele sabia que tinha que se revelar também..a qualquer momento..

Blaise Zabine estava nervoso, sabia que teria que enfrentar a fúria da família da esposa.. ele só queria que Harry estivesse bom para defende-lo...

N/A: Venho pedir perdão pela demora.. Eu sofri um acidente de carro, e fiquei 1 mês sem poder teclar..

E logo para ajudar , eu acabei perdendo a minha inspiração..

E para me desespero estou sem net agora.. mas vou vim na lan postar sem falta a continuação

Que será semanal (^-^) ..

Mas espero que vocês goste.. então logo que ler.. rsrs

Não esqueçam de dar um reviewzinho...

Beijinhos

Dry..karlla


	3. Chapter 3

**Título****:** Nunca me imaginei que seria você...

**Autora:** Karlla Darcy Culen

**Beta Reader:** O word, mesmo.=D

**Ship:** Harry/Severo (inicialmente) ,Draco/Astoria , Fred/Daphne , Gina/Blaise , Neville/Hannah , Luna/Rolf ,Pansy/Theo, Jorge /Angelina , Alice/Oliver , Bill/Fleur, Dino/oc , Lino /Oc

**Gênero**: Romance/família/ Slash /Mpreg

**Classificação:** livre

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling® e seus associados..não há violação de direitos autorais ou mesmo marcar registradas.

**Atenção:** Esta história contém Mpreg (gravidez masculina), e relacionamento homossexual.

bem se não lhe agrada o gênero,não leia.. Considerem-se avisados.

**Sinopse:** Após a queda de Voldemort, Harry se vê livre, para enfim ser dono do seu próprio nariz, e construir sua família, mas como fica seu coração nisso tudo?

**Nota /spoiler :** Remus e Tonks não morrem na batalha e nem Fred .. a grande batalha acontece quase 2 anos depois...coisa de 17 meses... depois que Harry e Cia ,terminar Hogwats

N/A: Há só uma notinha, muitos podem perceber que no cap anterior eu errei o nome do Ron..

Coloquei Billius.. serio ate agora não sei de onde saiu isso akaokoakoa...

Um vídeo para quem quiser imaginar quando Harry só amava Severo de longe..

com/watch?v=tFEruf2nDNI&feature=related

com/watch?v=2XJvdQoS6ds&feature=related

Atenção tem algumas cenas fortes!,

No Cap. Anterior...

_- Depois que ela deu a luz... a duas semanas..atrás..._

_Falou Fred sorrindo de orelha a orelha.. Molly então entendeu.. "OH My Melin.."_

_- Frederico Fabian Wesley... você esta anunciando que você é pai. E nem, ao menos me contou.._

_Todos sabiam como Molly ficava quando estava brava..mas nem percebeu que Fred estava contando isso para dar tempo de Draco retornar..._

_-Bom mamãe.. não podia contar nada , pois minha esposa estava correndo risco de vida, por ter negado a ser uma comensal da morte, depois que seus pais foram assassinados..e fora que papai já esta sabendo de tudo..._

_Ele suspirou , pois sabia onde estava pisando..e vendo que sua mãe estava presta a gritar.._

"_Draco não demore.. antes que começa uma guerra .."_

_- Minha esposa é a Daphne Greengrass, e como ela esta órfã devido a guerra , ao me casar com ela, eu fui renomado Sr. Wesley-Greengrass..assumindo os negócios do pai dela.._

_- Como é...- "o que esse menino esta pensando" - quando foi isso.. – "ele esta casado mas esse menino perdeu totalmente o juízo" - e O QUE! _

_Molly estava analisando tudo o que estava escutando, ate que viu seu mundo rodando.._

_- Bom , mamãe não posso continua ate que papai esteja presente...ele pode explicar tudo..e por favor se controle.._

_Falou Fred, vendo que sua mãe explodiria a qualquer momento , e antes que alguém abrisse a boca.. Apareceu Draco com Braise e com eles ,vieram acompanhado de mais 4 pessoas ._

_Nesse momento ninguém percebeu que Neville estava ali na porta, ele sabia que tinha que se revelar também..a qualquer momento.._

_Blaise Zabine estava nervoso, sabia que teria que enfrentar a fúria da família da esposa.. ele só queria que Harry estivesse bom para defende-lo..._

2-.A revelação (parte II)

Antes que alguém pudesse pensar de como Draco tinha sido rápido ao retornar,ele e Blaise entram na sala com Pansy Parkinson ,Theodor Nott ,Astoria greengrass e Rolf Scamander .

Astoria correu para Fred , e lhe entregou alguns papeis..

-Que maravilha Ast.. dessa forma Daph e Artur pode vim para casa nesse final de semana mesmo..

A menina loira que estava na sua frente sorriu concordando... Mas algo ainda a afligia..

-mas Fred..quando você fala casa...você fala da mansão ou..

- É claro que é conosco pequena... vocês vão ficar conosco..

Irterviu Remus..que não viu a cara que Astoria fez quando ele a chamou de pequena..

- Harry gostaria disso, fora que assim você ficaria perto do seu querido noivo ..

Ele sorriu para Draco , que não queria mostrar seus sentimentos , mas também estava preocupado com a menina.

- De jeito maneira..se isso é verdade! Eles vão para casa! Filho meu não vai ficar longe de mim..quando esta precisando de ajuda!

Gritou Molly.. e se virou para Astoria..

- Você deve ser a Irmã da... como ... dizer...minha nova filha certo..

Perguntou Molly para Astoria e sorriu..e abriu os braços

- seja bem vinda, e se você me permitir serei uma mãe para você também..

Astoria estava com os olhos marejados. e abraçou Molly

- Muito obrigada Mrs, Wesley.

Draco que estava olhando tudo apenas sorriu,, mas ao olhar para os amigos sabiam que o clima mudaria..

-Bom que maravilha que a Daph vai poder sair do .. e já tem um lugar para ficar , pois eu não permitiria ela voltar para aquele lugar.. não mesmo e nem vem Frederico!- falou quando Fred a estava encarando - Você pode ser marido dela.. mas Daph é minha amiga... mas eu quero saber onde esta o meu afilhado.

Pansy como sempre sem nenhum tato..e falando sem parar..

- Bom Pansy Harry,..não

- Pera.. o Harry passou mal de novo,certo.. mas ...- Nott olha para a sala e seus olhos param em Ron – esta explicado o motivo que ele não esta bem.. com toda a certeza o Wesley não aceitou a situação...

- Theo por favor...

Interviu Pansy ,luna e Gina todas ao mesmo tempo quando viu que Ronald estava ficando bravo...

Todos olharam para as três que tinham falado ao mesmo tempo, luna nem ligou apenas riu da situação ,mas as duas ficaram ruborizadas , luna percebeu que Rolf tinha sumido, ela saiu atrás dele..sem que ninguém percebesse...

- Mas é verdade, sabemos que o Wesley não seria fácil.

Pansy e todos que sabiam da historia deram um tapa na testa.

- Uhm.. o Rolf não estava com vocês ..

Perguntou Gina meio incerta..

- Gin você sabe onde esta lulu.. –perguntou Pansy dando risada,fazendo Gina olhar para todos na sala..e reparado no apelido,,.-você bem sabe que depois que casamos .. eles "vivem" sumindo kakaokoakaoa... – ela fez aspas com os dedos quando falou vivem e gargalhou...

Gina,Fred,Astorga,e Braise apenas balançou a cabeça...

- e depois falam que eu que não tenho semancol...

Mumurou Theodor ...

-eu escutei viu senhor Nott..

Sussurrou sua esposa em seus ouvidos..

- Um momentinho...Vocês falaram em "depois que se casamos" ..por acaso todos que estão nessa sala são casados..

Perguntou Hannah..e a maioria disse que sim, para o espanto de alguns..

- Bom Hannah meu amor.. então acho que já podemos nos revelar também ..

Ninguém tinha percebido que Neville estava na sala, se assustaram uns dando um pulo outros gritando e alguns ate puxaram as varinhas..

- Nev. Por favor não faça mais isso!

Exclamos Gin com a mãos em cima do coração..e respirando rapidamente..

- Gin! os outros se assustarem tudo bem.. mas você ..- ele a olhou estranhando..- ate parece que esqueceu do que o Harry te ensinou nos treinamentos..

Gina apenas bufou e mostrou a língua para ele..

- se você não for usar .. é bom não mostra viu..

Sussurrou Braise que estava ao seu lado..fazendo ela ficar mas vermelha que seus próprios cabelos..coisa que só Molly percebeu..

-Neville você falou que Harry os treinou... então quando vocês estavam na biblioteca era para isso..

Perguntou Hermione se lembrando do ultimo ano, como Harry tinha uma amizade fote com Neville e eles viviam na biblioteca..ela não achou ruim, ate achou bom ,pois como ela e Ron estavam firme , Harry não estava sozinho e Neville ficou mas sociável ,por ser amigo do menino de ouro..

- não Hermione.. Estávamos estudando mesmo... Mas muito não sabem que Harry tinha um vira-tempo depois que John nasceu..pois..

- Há não! Você também sabia!

Acusou Ron apontando para Neville ,atrapalhando a sua parte na historia.

- sim Ron , eu , os gêmeos , Draco , Gin e luna, braise , Pan e Theo e Rolf..-falou apontando para cada pessoa que ele tinha falado, Neville respirou e dando um olhar pedindo desculpa para sua recém esposa – Todos sabíamos da existência de John, e mais algumas pessoas , pois quem vocês acham que me treinou para matar Nagini..

Tinha novamente se instalado o clima .. e ficou silencioso.. nem Ron se atreveu abrir aboca..

- Todos estavam com vira-tempos e sobre um feitiço de silencio, para não contar sobre os encontros..por isso que Hannah não tinha conhecimento disso..

Ele foi ate a sua esposa e se ajoelhou em sua frente pedindo desculpa..

- Eu queria te contar, mas depois do que aconteceu no final do nosso quinto ano.. Harry nos convenceu que menos gente soubesse melhor seria..

Ela lhe deu um beijo na testa e sorriu,,

- Eu sei meu amor,,,, eu também tenho os meus segredos.. – mas o final da frase somente Neville escutou..

- Bom, como estava falando, eu ,também tenho que anunciar o meu casamento..

Falou Neville se levantando com Hannah ao seu lado..

-Como ainda estávamos em guerra, e como EU sei que muitos dos "novos" casais do mundo bruxo, ao se casarem não mudaram os seus sobrenomes..

- Por isso que Harry, não é um Snape ou Prince ..ou .-falou Gina, mas vendo que ela iria falar besteira Luna atrapalha a frase dela..

- Por isso que -respirou Luna que estava abraçada com Rolf – Eu ainda sou uma Lovegood e não Mrs. Scamander

- Por isso que sou ainda Parkinson – falou Pansy apesar de achar que ninguém tinha a necessidade de saber disso ,mas Gina a encorajou a falar.. – E não Mrs. Nott, há pesar que não sei se vou tirar o meu sobrenome ainda...

Nott levantou as sombracelhas ,e percebeu que não era o único..

-Theozinho, bebe, claro que vou ser mas acho que quero ser - Nott..

Falou Pansy com os olhos brilhando..

- Haaaa eu também quero continuar com o meu sobrenome.. eu também posso neh Rolfinho..

Manhou Luna nos braços de seu marido ,igual a um gato, fazendo todos se surpreender com ela..

-Claro minha gatinha, claro.. você pode ser a -Scamander

Isso acendeu os olhos das esposas que estavam no local..

-Bom continuando..- falou Astoria que estava segurando um riso por causa da cara da Gina , ela estava fazendo uma carranca , pois sabia que iria ter que abrir a boca a qualquer minuto..

-Por isso que minha Irma ainda é uma Greengrass e não uma Wesley..

- Sim apesar de que foi eu que mudei... mas foi por uma boa causa.. para poder salvar a herança da minha esposa..- mumurou Fred..

- Sabemos disso Fred. Mas quem falou que você conta hein..

Caçoou Gina ,dando risada ,da cara de indignado que Fred fez..

- oush , Dona Ginevra ate parece que você não tem nada para contar ...

Falou Fred com um olhar malicioso para ela e depois olhou para Blaise , coisa que Molly pegou novamente...

- O que você esta querendo insinuar senhor Frederico F. Wesley-Greengrass..

Os que sabiam da historia de Gina e Blaise engoliram seco, mas antes que pudessem abrir a boca, Harry aparece com Madame Poppy Pomfrey salvando os dois por algum tempo..

- Oi oi.. para todos, acho que como já se passou mas de 3 horas, todos deve esta calmos sim..

- sim Tia Popy, e você Harry como esta se sentindo

Pergunto Gina, que já estava ao seu lado o abraçando.

-Estou melhor Gin, e uhm.. obrigado Draco...

Draco tinha arrumado novamente aquela poltrona com almofadas e posto para Harry se sentar..

- Que maravilha então ,Harry querido , por favor não se esforce e tome as suas poções – Falou Madame Pomfrey e se virou para todos – peço para todos também.. não deixe ele nervoso, engulam a suas raivas , mesmo que ele – apontou para Harry – não mereça..sim eu sei o que eu passei com ele, e falo ele quase me matou de susto ao saber que ainda tinha alguém da minha família..

Todos olharam ela questionando do que ela estava falando..

- Harry .. – olhou para Remus – você não falou da linhagem dele..

- bom, não tive a oportunidade de falar da parte de James ainda..

Falou Remus sem jeito por ter se esquecido..e Fazendo Pomfrey dar um tampa em sua testa..

- Não sabíamos, mas ate que Harry fizesse o reconhecimento de seus títulos e tendo que montar novamente a sua Árvore Genealógica, descobriu que minha Irmã por parte de pai era a Irmã de sua avó.. Por parte de mãe..

- Então a Senhora seria como tia-avó dele ...

Perguntou Hermione meio incerta, podia ver muitos tentarem entender o nó que se fez em suas cabeças..

- Exato , agora vou dar uma olhadinha nos pequenos e conversar um pouco com a minha amiga Andrômeda.. e com a Augusta..

Saiu se despedindo e podiam escutar ela subindo as escadas, alguns acharam que foi uma desculpa dela , pois na verdade ela estava querendo ficar por ali , para no caso se precisarem dela..

- Então o que estavam falando...

Antes que alguém se lembrasse da pergunta de Molly, Pansy falou..

-Estávamos anunciando os nossos casamentos, senhor meu tio..

Falou e depois deu risada da cara feia de Harry..

- Aff Pan quer parar de me chamar de tio, por favor..

Falou revirando os olhos..

-Espera Tiooo.. como assim tio.. como que você é tio da Parkinson.. ?

- Bom Ron .. – ele encara o seu amigo – ainda posso te chamar de Ron , Ronald..

Todos que olharam Harry viram que apesar da voz firme, seus olhos estavam frágeis e querendo marejar..

Ron parou , e percebeu que estava agindo como no seu quarto e sexto ano...como um idiota, ele respirou e correu para os pés de seu amigo, fazendo todos se surpreenderem e fazendo Hermione sorrir, pois sabe que para Ronald Wesley estar fazendo isso , ele realmente estava perdoando Harry, o que não se podia ainda se dizer dela..

- Claro Harry, mas você tem que saber que não esta sendo fácil para mim..

Harry que abraçou seu amigo , soltando algumas lagrimas, concordando com a cabeça..

- eu sei Ron, eu sei..

- É.. desculpa interromper..mas voltando.. por isso que eu não sou ainda uma Longbottom , mas pretendemos mudar logo neh Nev..

Falou Hannah que já estava se sentindo menos tímida com a situação..mas querendo amenizar o clima do local..

- Sim Amor..

Falou beijando sua esposa ,fazendo os gêmeos assobiar..e Todos a rirem..

- Que bom.. acho que a minha vontade de comer bolo vai se saciar..

Brincou Harry acariciando a barriga, mas não percebeu que Molly já estava ao seu lado..ate que ela o desse seus "famosos" abraços .

- Harry meu menino , você não pode passa vontade.. o que você quer comer, melhor você esta se alimentando- falou já colocando as mãos nos pulsos dele- você falou em bolo , que sabor você quer.. e vocês meninos querem também.

Aqueles que não conheciam Molly se assustaram com atitude da mulher , mas o restante sabia que Molly estava aceitando a situação...

-Bom Molly, podemos ir na cozinha , pois terei que dar ordens para os elfos , te deixarem entrar na cozinha – Remus riu , e rolou os olhos quando viu a cara de Hermione, e se virou para os restantes – mas antes acho melhor você esperar ,acho que você tem que escutar o restante da conversa..

- Ainda tem mas dessa loucura..

Bufou Molly , já sem nervos..

- infelizmente sim Mrs, Wesley..ainda tem muitas novidades...que provavelmente não termina hoje..

Falou Draco , que queria ir embora , ou subir para um dos quartos e dormir.,

- Draco sei que você ainda não tirou a sua soneca de beleza, então quer parar de ser chato e ir tomar um café..ou algo que acalme esse humor?

Falou Harry cruzando os braços, e recebendo um olhar de ódio de Draco..

- Olha Mrs. Wesley não liga para esses dois... e Harry beba esse suco,..você tem que se hidratar.

Falou Luna que estava com um copo em suas mãos..

- Luna onde você..

Ela simplesmente mostrou a mesa que estava farta de comida e bebidas..

- Os elfos escutaram que Harry poderia estar com fome, e serviu esse banquete..

Todos foram se servir,mas Harry permaneceu sentado e como viu que todos estavam o olhando, sorriu..

- Eu já comi no meu quarto, vocês acham que Tia popy me deixaria em paz sem algum alimento no estomago..

Falou fazendo todos rirem..enquanto ele rolava os olhos..

- Okay, quem já anunciou que já estão casados..

- Eu – falou Neville que já estava envolta da mesa se servindo – e Ana, Pan e Theo , Luna e Rolf , Fred e Deph e ..

-Falando na Deph.. , oh perdão Nev, mas Fred como esta o meu afilhado..

Fred sorriu, sabia que Harry seria um grande padrinho , normalmente só é padrinho uma vez, mas estávamos falando de Harry e como ele tem vários títulos..

- Afilhado?...como assim..

Perguntou Remus incerto..isso ele ainda não sabia..e aqueles que já sabiam riram..

-Bom Remus, antes de ter perguntado para o Harry se ele aceitasse, e como sabíamos que ele já é padrinho de Ted, perguntamos aos globins se um feiticeiro poderia ser padrinho de mais de uma criança..

Enquanto Fred estava falando, Jorge e Draco não se agüentaram e riram,,

-Griphook quem nos atendeu, mas ao ouvir a minha pergunta ele olhou para mim e sorriu

Fred olhou feio para os dois que ainda estavam gargalhando

- ele falou,, Bom, se o Senhor Potter-GWBWEM aceitar ,não teria nenhum problema..

Jorge e Draco ainda estava dando risadas apesar de tentarem abafar com as mãos ..

- Não sei qual é a piada mas deve ser muito boa!

Reclamou Harry que viu a cara de Fred., não percebendo que seu nome estava com "varias" siglas

- É que Griphook nem perguntou quem era.. já foi falando que era você Harry...

Falou Jorge, ainda Dando risadas, quem tentou explicar foi Draco..

- O que o Jorge não falou foi que , Griphook assim que escutou o dilema de Frederico Wesley-Grenngrass - ele sorriu - sim o Duende de Gringotes já esta há par do novo nome dele – disse Draco apontando para Fred que levou uma almofadada que tinha na poltrona de Harry – ele falou todo o nome de Harryzito aqui .. ei okay já parei !

Draco assim que brincou com o apelido que Pansy tinha dado para o Harry ,ele foi alvo de varias almofadas que alem das que estava na poltrona , varias outras foram conjuradas e atacada nele.

Jorge que já tinha parado de rir , terminou a historia..

- Então depois de se mostrar bastante atualizado, Griphook falou que como Harry era Lord de vários títulos, ele bem que pode ter mas de um afilhado.. – ele viu a careta de Harry – Você sabe que é a verdade se acostume! Não quer dizer que você vai ser um pomposo igual ao Marfoyzito aquui..Ei!

Ele levou uma chuva de almofada de Draco que usou as que tinham atirado nele , ele jogou em Jorge..isso é claro que todos estavam rindo daquela cena ate Harry, coisa que Remus amou ver, seu filhote estava melhor..mas achou melhor chamar todos para irem comer..

- Bom a palhaçada estava boa, mas vocês não vão vim comer?

Não precisou nem falar novamente , em um piscar de olhos todos já estavam sentados na mesa se servindo , Harry foi levado para ficar na ponta da mesa por "Wingardium Leviosa" ,olhando seus amigos comendo e outros aceitando a oportunidade de conversarem..

- Bom sei que estava muito bom a comida, mas me desculpem ,minha curiosidade não quer saciar, quero saber como o Harry pode ser tio da Parkison ?

Perguntou Hermione que já estava ficando impaciente esperando todos terminarem sua janta..ou ceia devido o horário..

-Bom Hermione – falou Harry terminando de tomar seu suco de abobara – Não sei ao certo o que Remus falou para vocês..?

Ele olhou para a mesa e constatou que todos sem exceção estavam prestando a atenção o que ele iria falar..

- Mione é todos que não estavam a par da minha vida depois da escola..

- Nos últimos anos – murmurou Ron

- Eu tenho um filho com Severo, John só tem seu nome pois como todos sabem , quando ele nasceu ,, eu era um menor e ainda por cima seu aluno .. Então John foi dado que ele era filho de severo .. e.. bom .. Aconteceu que antes de John completasse 1 ano , eu e severo nos separamos ..

- por causa daquele cabeça dura ... – era a vez de Remus murmurar o que não passou despercebido por todos a frustração do lobo

-Eu me casei quando ..

- O QUE! Com quem você casou ..?

Exclamou Molly já preocupada com o seu filho de consideração..

- Calma Mrs. Wesley , não é alguém que vocês possam conhecer .. – mas ao olhar para Ron ele sorrir – quero dizer quase todos ..

- O meu ex-Marido era Justin James Braun - Harry viu a boca de Ronald se abrir , mas ele foi mais rápido –Sim Ron , ele era o irmão de Batedor dos Puddlemere_United e amigo do Wood , tivemos 3 filhos que hoje estão com o meu sogro ..

Harry respirou pois era algo doloroso, apesar de ter amado sim Justin , mas não era nada comparado ao amor que ele sentia por Severo..

- Tivemos os gêmeos Victor Harrison Grahan e Lilian Luna Grahan e meu anjo.

Remus percebendo que Harry já estava ficando nervoso e por causa do seu estado o corta..

- Deixa que continuamos por aqui ..-Remus respira profundamente e com a ajuda de Draco ele continuam..

- Bom , o anjo.. digo... o Ângelo Justin Braun Parkinson , o chamamos assim pois ele é um verdadeiro anjo em nossas vidas..

- O que Remus esta tentando dizer que , apesar de como ele nasceu .. não tem nenhum problema de saúde , Ângelo nasceu no meio de um atentado , de um treino dos Puddlemere

Os que sabiam da historia estavam horrorizados, entendendo muito bem do que tinha acontecido ..foi uma das vezes que o mundo Bruxo viu que Harry era poderoso..

- Harry naquele dia estava treinando com Alastor e com o Kingsley , e quando ficaram sabendo , Harry aparatou com os dois e mas 3 aurores – sim muitos esqueceram dos poderes de seu amigo .. Draco estava com vontade de rir da caras deles- Bom , mas mesmo assim ,o destino pregou as suas peças.. o nosso amigo ficou viúvo com aquele atentado e quase perdemos Ângelo..

- Apesar de Justin ir contra a vontade de seu marido, ele foi mesmo assim assistir o treino do irmão , já que ele não estava mais jogando a dois anos ..ele queria saber se poderia voltar depois que o bebe nascesse..

- Bom Obrigado meninos por me ajudarem – falou Harry olhando cariosamente para Draco e Remus ..

- Ron , respondendo a sua pergunta.. Justin era filho do avô da Pansy , mas Justin era um ano mais velho que a gente , mas tinha um pequeno porém ,que todos devem estar se perguntando como que não ficamos sabendo disso.. Simples.. ele era filho fora do casamento.. a mãe do Justin teve ele antes que se casou com o atual marido que assumiu a criança como dele .. Anos mais tarde , o pai da Parkinson sabendo que poderia morrer devido aos assuntos de Voldemort , ele pediu se o irmão poderia cuidar da sobrinha e se ele assumiria o sobrenome.. ele falou que pensaria..

Harry olhou para a sala e tomando um pouco do suco percebeu que Pansy estava chorando , ele sorriu e abriu os braços ..coisa que assim que ela viu , largou do marido e correu para os braços do tio assustando alguns no caminho..

- shiii calma Pan . também sinto muito a sua falta , ele estaria muito feliz com o seu casamento , sabe que seu tio te amava muito ... eu te amo muito .. nos te amamos muito..

Ouviram um coro de sim e muito eu te amamos também.. ela sorriu e secou suas lagrimas..e sentou em seus pés..apoiando sua cabeça em seu colo.

- Ótimo.. Continuando.. Assim que se casamos,e antes que me cortem , nos casamos na França ,onde como todos sabem , o Ministro me devia um favor ,por ter salvado sua vida e de sua família, bom continuando, como foi Justin que engravidou ele ficou em casa , e cuidando da Pan e de muitos que estavam se escondendo de seus pais..

- Sim , tio Harry , transformou o castelo Black , na frança em um orfanato ou um refugio de renegados

Harry somente rolou os olhos.. era a sua Pansy de volta..

- Ron por isso que sou tio da Pan .. e antes que alguém me pergunte , meus filhos devem voltar hoje mesmo com o meu cunhado..

- Que! Fabian Braun vai vim hoje aqui...

Ron estava quase pulando da cadeira de entusiasmo..

- tsctsc.. que coisa feia ronikkinhos

- esta agindo feito uma mulherzinha

- na espera de seu astro

- e ainda gritando como

- uma ..

Os gêmeos pegaram pesado .. pois terminaram falando bem afeminado , fazendo todos rirem..

- Sim Ron – respondeu Harry depois que tinha se acalmado dos risos - ele vem com o Wood..e ambos vão vim acompanhados..

- Pera.. quer dizer que eles já se casaram..

Perguntou Gina com os olhos brilhando..

- não .. ainda não.. eles sabem que assim que se casarem vai estourar nos jornais por isso querem fazer aqui..eles e seus...

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..temos que ...

Gritou Pan , Gina e Astoria,mas foi Luna que tentou acalmar as coisas.

- Calma meninas.. se não os nossos convidados não vão entender,,

E quem falou que as três escutavam alguma coisa, já estavam organizando a festa antes mesmo que os noivos estivessem presentes..

- os que ainda não estão sabendo.. semana que vem todos estão convidados para realizar vários casamentos.. digo abençoar , pois muitos se casaram as escondidas ,devido a guerra, mas como vamos ter um real mesmo no Sabado..

Harry olhou para as meninas se calarem o que foi de imediato.

-Então resolvemos que no Domingo estaremos comemorando os que vão estar pedindo as benções .

Nisso Gina olha nervosamente para Blaise..

- Meninas calma, deixa eu voltar sobre o nosso Angel.

Agora sim todos se calaram.

- Não sei se contaram para vocês , mas os Potter´s tem sangue élfico, apesar de ninguém entrar na sua herança e nem eu , antes que alguém pergunte.

Muitos se fizem suas caras dariam risadas, a boca de Molly Weasley foi cômico , e de Bill weasley então faria qualquer um dar uma gargalhada.

- Isso aconteceu pois alem de sermos decendentes de Gryffindor , ficou mas forte devido Edward Potter II quando se casou com Harmonia merlys em 1356 exatamente filha de um descendente de Merlin e não , eu não sou descendente de Merlin , bom acho eu..

Todos riram, pois sabendo que se trata de Harry, nada é impossível.

-Então o que eu quero contar é que Angelo ,é um meio-elfo.

Todos entenderem o porque Harry estava preocupado com seu filho.

Ele não queria que o menino se tornasse um brinquedo nas mãos dos Healer do .

- Você quer dizer Harry que os genes ativou em seu filho caçula?

-exatamente isso Mione..

Mas antes que alguém pudesse responder , Mostro entrou correndo , fazendo muitos que ainda estava estressado com a guerra pular e sacar sua varinha.

- Perdão mestre, mas o senhor tem visitantes.

-mas quem seria a essa hora?

Harry levantou-se com ajuda de Remus e Draco e antes de sair com eles , se virou para o restante que ainda estava sentado na mesa.

- Bom , porque vocês não terminem suas sobremesas que eu já volto.

Todos se olharam, quando repararam que cada um tinha uma taça de sorvete trouxa em sua frente.

- O que? ! como vocês ,seus incompetentes permitiram isso?

Todos escutaram gritos vindo da porta , e perceberam que pelo tom de Harry era algo serio.

- Isso é uma Ordem ! , sim falam que Lord Harrison James Potter Black-Walle Grahan-Webber Evan-Malfoy e Preverell (*)

Todos sentiram o poder do nome de Harry quando era pronunciado com a Ordem de um Lord.

Eles escutaram o múrmuros dos homens que estava na porta..

- sim ...sim.. Senhor my Lord, estaremos providenciando isso imediatamente.

-Otimo, e quero eles aqui , logo ao amanhecer!

- sim.. sim senhor..

Depois de uns 5 minutos , Harry estava de volta , ele tinha voltado brilhando por causa da sua mágica.

- Peço perdão para vocês ,por ter presenciado isso , mas alguns dos meus empregados são incompetentes.

Bufou Draco ..e murmurou logo em seguida..

- seria o eufemismo do século se fosse somente isso.

- Draconis Malfoy , você falou algo?

Draco engoliu seco.

- Não my lord , não senhor.

- Otimo..

E ele se virou para todos.

- Como já esta tarde e seria vergonhoso da minha parte permitir que vocês fossem embora tão tarde, e como eu ainda espero noticias de meu afilhado, espero que vocês dormem na minha querida e modesta residência.

Alguns queria rir da forma que Harry estava agindo , mas sabiam que ele estava na forma automática, depois que ele assume seu nome.

- Isso seria um Honra , Lord Potter Black-Walle Grahan-Webber Evan-Malfoy e Preverell

Falou Neville por todos , e se inclinou respeitadosamente., sendo imitado por todos.

- Otimo , Senhor Longbotton , espere um momento que gostaria de falar com o Senhor depois.

- Sim , My lord.

Harry pega um sino e o sacode, aparecendo 8 elfos em sua frente.

- Montro , Wink, Wilwox , Dibty , Dody, Fally , Tridd e Biby

Logo em seguida escutaram vários "pops"

- Mestre nos chamou ?

Hermione estava meio que bufando vendo aquilo.

- Vocês poderiam acomodar os nossos visitantes.

-Sim mestre..

Mostro tomou a iniciativa.

- Seria do seu gosto mestre , se eles ficassem na ala azul e vermelha ?

- Sim seria o ideal , obrigado Mostro.

Mostro estava todo feliz , por seu mestre tinha o elogiado.

Mostro era o elfo pessoal de Harry .

- Amigos do meu senhor , poderiam estar nos seguindo ?

Todos se despediram de Harry , e foram seguindo os elfo.

Harry que tinha permanecido na sala , agora sentado com Draco , Remus e Neville ao seu lado..

- Blaise e Gina , poderiam ficar também por favor ?

- Claro , Harry ,

Eles sabiam que Harry já tinha se acalmado.

-Bom , Neville desculpa por pedir que você ficasse , mas o que eu quero mesmo é falar com esses dois..

Ele olhou para o casal . que sabia do que se tratava.

- Gin , por mais que eu te amo como minha irmã, não posso fazer nada , alem de oferecer abrigo para vocês , mas vocês tem que abrir o jogo logo.

Gina abaixa a cabeça escutando o que ele estava falando.

- e Blaise a mesma coisa com você , apesar de seus Títulos estarem congelados pelo ministério ,por causa da incompetência do meus empregados , e advogados , o que eu estou já trabalhando nisso , você tem que tomar coragem e anunciar a relação com a família de Ginevra.

Antes que Gina abrisse a boca , Blaise colocou a mão em seu ombro , avisando para ela não abrir a boca.

- Eu aceito de bom grato , a sua hospitalidade e proteção de sua ala , meu senhor .

E se reverenciou, o que Gina fez a mesmo coisa, agora ela entendeu, Harry estava avisando a todos, que não era para mexer com os dois, pois estavam na proteção de sua casa.

- Bom ..agora vamos dormir que estou morto ..

E todos os seis foram para os seus devidos aposentos.

TBC..

Perdãoooo eu ajoelho e peço desculpa.

Amores eu estava realmente sem inspiração para escrever, mas estou voltando com tudo!

Mesmo sem net , estou escrevendo em casa.

E postarei sempre que for na Lan..

Bjus..

(*) Harry estava usando seu nome completo e seus títulos , dessa forma o nome dele seria (seu poder) sentido por todos.

Isso sim é poder em um nome !


End file.
